1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an object inspection system for objects, such as screws.
2. Description of the Related Art
The specification of a screw normally includes geometric dimensions thereof, such as diameter of a head portion of the screw, diameter of a shank portion of the screw, and length of the screw. Conventionally, inspection of the geometric dimensions of the screw is performed by laying the screw on a projector so that the screw can be projected on a screen which is labeled with reference marks (such as a two dimensional coordinate) for measurement of the diameter of the shank portion, the diameter of the head portion, and the length of the screw. However, such inspection is easily susceptible to human error, and is laborious. Moreover, the head portion of the screw is normally formed with a groove which is adapted to receive a screw driver and which cannot be measured in terms of depth and shape with the use of the projector.